Conventionally, a system has been known in which a game executed by a game apparatus or the like and a web site on the Internet are linked with each other.
A main object of the present technology is to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium, and a server system, which are capable of adding a change to execution of an application, based on information of another user who has accessed disclosed information.
The above object is achieved by configuration examples as follows.
A first configuration example is an information processing system including: an application execution section configured to execute an application which is executable without communicating with a server system; and an other user information obtaining section configured to obtain, from the server system, information of another user who has accessed disclosed information of a user of the information processing system, the disclosed information being present on the server system. The application execution section adds a change to the execution of the application, based on the information of the another user which is obtained by the other user information obtaining section.
The “application which is executable without communicating with a server system” is an application which need not necessarily communicate with the server system when executing the application. That is, it is an application designed so as to achieve a major purpose of the application even if communication with the server system is not performed at all. Accordingly, an application which communicates with the server system for a secondary purpose, such as “upload of player information” or “download of other player information” in an embodiment described later, is not excluded.
The information processing system may further include an association section which associates a user of an application executed by the application execution section with the user who provides the disclosed information on the server system.
The information processing system may further include a user identification code display section which displays a user identification code for identifying the user of the application executed by the application execution section. The association section may cause the user to input the user identification code displayed by the user identification code display section, and may transmit the user identification code to the server system.
The obtainment of the information of the another user by the other user information obtaining section may be performed during the execution of the application by the application execution section. Therefore, a change according to the information of the another user can be added in the state where the application is being executed.
The application execution section may display an object corresponding to the another user, based on the information of the another user which is obtained by the other user information obtaining section. Thereby, the user's interest can be enhanced.
The server system may store, for each of users of information processing systems, disclosed information of the user and information of another user who has accessed the disclosed information. Thereby, a change can be added to the execution of the application, for each user.
The information of the another user obtained by the other user information obtaining section may include at least one of information for identifying the another user, and information for identifying an object (e.g., a virtual creature described later) owned by the another user.
The information processing system may further include an access section which accesses the disclosed information of the user of the information processing system and the disclosed information of the another user, each disclosed information being present on the server system, and displays the disclosed information.
The information processing system may include a first information processing apparatus and a second information processing apparatus, the application execution section and the other user information obtaining section may be included in the first information processing apparatus, and the access section may be included in the second information processing apparatus. Thereby, even when the information processing apparatus that executes an application is different from the information processing apparatus that accesses disclosed information, a change can be added to execution of the application, based on information of another user who has accessed the disclosed information.
A second configuration example is an information processing apparatus including: an application execution section configured to execute an application that is executable without communicating with a server system; and an other user information obtaining section configured to obtain, from the server system, information of another user who has accessed disclosed information of a user of the information processing apparatus, the disclosed information being present on the server system. The application execution section adds a change to the execution of the application, based on the information of the another user which is obtained by the other user information obtaining section.
A third configuration example is an information processing method in an information processing system. The information processing method includes: executing an application that is executable without communicating with a server system; and executing an other user information obtaining process of obtaining, from the server system, information of another user who has accessed disclosed information of a user of the information processing system, the disclosed information being present on the server system. In the execution of the application, a change is added to the execution of the application, based on the information of the another user obtained in the other user information obtaining process.
A fourth configuration example is a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program for causing a computer of an information processing system to execute: an application execution process of executing an application that is executable without communicating with a server system; and an other user information obtaining process of obtaining, from the server system, information of another user who has accessed disclosed information of a user of the information processing system, the disclosed information being present on the server system. In the application execution process, a change is added to the execution of the application, based on the information of the another user obtained in the other user information obtaining process.
The information processing program may be stored in any computer-readable storage medium (e.g., a flexible disk, hard disk, optical disc, magneto-optical disc, CD-ROM, CD-R, magnetic tape, semiconductor memory card, ROM, RAM, or the like).
A fifth configuration example is a server system comprising: an disclosed information storage section configured to store disclosed information of each of users; an access information storage section configured to store, for each user's disclosed information, information of another user who has accessed the disclosed information; a disclosure section configured to transmit, in response to a request from an access section included in an information processing system of each user, the disclosed information stored in the disclosed information storage section, to the access section; and a transmission section configured to transmit, in response to a request from an other user information obtaining section included in an information processing system of a user corresponding to any disclosed information stored in the disclosed information storage section, the information of the another user who has accessed the disclosed information of the user, which is stored in the access information storage section, to the other user information obtaining section.
According to the present technology, a change can be added to execution of an application, based on information of another user who has accessed disclosed information.